Guardian Angel
by anon azure
Summary: Kaoru was acting strange, Hani notices and asks... NON-YAOI... I swear!


**Anon Azure…** I just had to write this because I had realized something that almost made me cry!

**Ouran High Host Club…**

**A Hikaru and Kaoru fanfic…**

**NON-YAOI…**

**Brotherly love…**

_**Unfortunately**_** I don't own Ouran High Host Club…**

**Very short…**

**Don't blame me…**

**Inspired by the song… Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuits Apparatus**

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Guardian Angel**

It was a lovely spring day, and the entire host club members were enjoying a picnic under a very large oak tree. It was another one of their _oh-so-great-lord's _idea for bonding time. Kyoya was currently calculating at how wasteful of time Tamaki had planned this. But he knew that it would be worth it. But he'll never admit such a thing to anyone.

Tamaki, standing oh so proud and tall with his head held high, defended his decision for this outing. Which no one really paid attention to, because it was nothing but mindless blabbering of their king. Huni-sempai was playing with his little stuff toy while snacking down on the sweets that was laid out. Mori-sempai was just making sure that he didn't eat to much.

However, despite the gentle atmosphere that surrounded them. One, had his mind filled with a train of thoughts that seemed to be endless. He watched as his older twin brother chatted happily with their best friend Haruhi. He felt happy, truly happy about their situation. Yet, something deep within him bothers him.

It was three in the afternoon, when the group decided to return to their club room. They walked the road with cherry trees at the side that made the road seemed so beautiful.

Tamaki, Haruhi and Hikaru were at the front of the group. Tamaki doing something stupid as usual, and Hikaru whispering more comments on how stupid he was. While Haruhi simply listened to each word and disregarded them in her _Tamaki's stupid file_ in her mind.

Kyoya followed them, who was surveying their surroundings as sakura leaves descended from its branches. Mori was beside him carrying their picnic basket and quietly followed the group. While Kaoru hadn't noticed that Hani-sempai had walked beside him. Hani had watched the younger twin deep in thoughts, he was too deep that he became oblivious to everything else around him.

"Something bothering you?" Hani asked out of nowhere making Kaoru jump and lost the train of his shuffled thoughts.

"Please don't scare me like that Hani-sempai…" Kaoru said as he finally calmed down and caught his breath.

"You didn't answer my question…" the smaller boy added. Kaoru was shocked at the instant questioning.

"What makes you say that?" Kaoru asked his sempai hoping deeply that he had not noticed his odd behavior.

"You've been starring at Hikaru for a while now…" Hani said in a low voice in order for the others not to hear. They slowed down their pace for the group to have distant from them.

"You've noticed huh…" Kaoru said quietly.

"Are you feeling lonely? That Hikaru no longer spends as much time with you as he did before…" Hani asked slowly making sure his words were clear.

Then Kaoru stopped in his tracks. Hani could only watch the younger twin as he bowed down his head, his hair covering up his eyes. It lasted a few seconds before the boy lifted his head revealing a sad yet satisfied smile. He began to walk again towards his sempai and said in a soft gentle voice.

"A bit…"

"You've sacrificed your love for Haruhi… For Hikaru?"

"No… I've decided to let go of Haruhi… For Hikaru…"

"Why?"

"Simple… I just decided that… My brother is more important to me than anything else in the world… As long as he's happy… I'm happy… I don't mind, if he no longer spends so much time with me… It's fine…"

Kaoru said as he smiled ever so gentle at his sempai. His sempai smiled back sensing his word were true. Kaoru looked up at the sky as sakuras rained down from the trees. He had decided long ago, for his _brother. _

"HANI! KAORU! HURRY UP!!!"

The pair saw the rest of the group waiting for them near the gate entrance to their school. Everyone, was waiting…

"COMING!"

Hani said as he dashed toward the waiting group. While the other simply smiled at the sight of his brother, whom he had loved so much as he thought… _'Even… If I had to disappear for your happiness… I would gladly do so… I just wish… To watch over you… And be your guardian angel…'_

**-END-**


End file.
